1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fender structure for a motorcycle, which receives muddy water or the like splashed by a wheel during operation of the motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
An off-road motorcycle designed to travel on a rough terrain is provided with a rear fender covering the upper portion of the rear wheel. The rear fender receives muddy water or the like splashed by the rear wheel during traveling so as to play a role in preventing muddy water or the like from being splashed further upwardly. In addition, the rear fender is formed into a shape in which the right and left side portions extend downwardly in the cross section dividing the vehicle body into the front and rear portions. Accordingly, splashed muddy water or the like is caused to run down on the inner side of the rear fender to the right and left edge portions of the rear fender, and then to run off to the lower side of the vehicle body from the right and left edge portions.
It can be seen, from the rear side of the motorcycle, that mufflers are disposed respectively below the right and left edge portions of the rear fender. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2005-313671.
Disposing the rear fender in the above-described manner sometimes causes muddy water or the like running off the rear fender to be splashed on the mufflers. As a result, the moisture of the muddy water or the like is vaporized, so that soil adheres on the mufflers. In particular, when muddy water or the like runs on a vicinity of an exhaust port, soil adheres on the vicinity of the exhaust port, and thereby reduces the area of the opening of the exhaust port.